DC Multiverse RPG/Multiversal Database
This is a list of the characters that appear in the game, DC Multiverse RPG, with biographical data on each them and briefly tells us on who they are. These characters are organized by the Earth they appear in. The biographical data is listed below. Add-on Earths and their characters well be placed in their respective orders. This multiversal database has been composed by Batman of Earth One with the assistance of many others, stored in a multiversal variant of Brother Eye. The main developers of this multiversal Brother Eye are Earth 1's Bruce Wayne, Earth 2's Thomas Wayne, Earth 16's Damian Wayne, Earth 6's Salden (Superman), Earth 25's Bruce Wayne, and Earth 32's Black Arrow. Multiversal Database 'Earth 1' ''Superman Kal-El Kara Zor-El Martha Kent Lois Lane Jimmy Olsen John Henry Irons Lana Lang Lex Luthor Hank Henshaw Vril Dox Dru-Zod Batman Bruce Wayne Alfred Pennyworth Damian Wayne Richard "Dick" Grayson Barbara Gordon Jason Todd Tim Drake Helena Bertinelli Katherine Kane Cassandra Cain James "Jim" Gordon Renee Montoya Victoria "Vicki" Vale Selina Kyle The Joker Harleen Quinzel Pamela Isley Victor Fries Harvey Dent Oswald Cobblepot Bane Talia al Ghul Ra's al Ghul Edward Nygma The Flash Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen Malcom Thawne Iris West Wallace "Wally" West Francisco "Cisco" Paco Ramon Harrison Wells Origin: Central City, United States Sex: Male Age: 30 Occupation: Lead Scientist of and Head of S.T.A.R Laboratory's Metahuman Team. An avid scientist and a caring engaged man, Harrison Wells heads the division of S.T.A.R Labs that dedicates themselves to assisting metahumans and researching them. Harrison Wells and his team are the first people that Barry Allen came into contact with after Barry gets his Speed Force-based super powers. He appears to be stoic in public life, but in private, cares deeply about his wife-to-be. Harrison Wells has worked with other superheroes, both human and metahuman, and knows their secret identities. He is also a huge fan of Big Belly Burger and is often, but not always, found with a burger from there. In fact, Harrison is a minor reason why Wayne Enterprises purchased Big Belly Burger from Lexcorp and placed it under the Wayne Foods subsidiary. Eobard Thawne Leonard Snart Lisa Snart Sam Scudder Hartley Rathaway Axel Walker James Jesse Citizen Abra Wonder Woman Diana of Themyscira Stephen "Steve" Rockwell Trevor Hippolyta Donna Troy Artemis Cassandra Sandsmark Doris Zuel Barbara Ann Minerva Circe Edgar Cizko Green Lantern Harold "Hal" Jordan Guy Gardner Kyle Rayner John Stewart Simon Baz Jessica Cruz Kilowog Thaal Sinestro Arkillo Soranik Natu Amon Sur Carrol Ferris Aga'po Miri Riam Yrra Cynril Bro'Dee "Saint" Walker Warth Hymn Sercy Shon Atros Dex-Starr Bleez Dez Trevius Iroque Munk Kreaven Larfleeze Origin: Sh'pilkuzz Sex: Male Age: Unknown, estimated millions of years. Occupation: Sole Orange Lantern The only real Orange Lantern because the nature of the orange light of greed. Larfleeze goes by Agent Orange, but no one really call him that because he's the only Orange Lantern. Larfleeze truly embraces avarice/greed and has raised an army of orange constructs by taking bodies of those he has killed and somehow changing them into orange constructs. There's no one greedier in the universe than Larfleeze and he will let you know it with his Orange Lantern Ring, since its is powered by greed. It's best to handle him with a Blue Lantern's hope or the love of a Star Sapphire since those energies from their rings cannot be taken by the Orange Lantern ring. William Hand Ion Parallax Butcher Predator Proselyte Ophidia Adara White Entity Others Kent Nelson Victor Stone Carter Hall Zatanna Zatara Martin Stein Ronnie Raymond Caitlin Snow Oliver Queen Dinah Drake Lance Arthur Curry Alec Holland Willliam "Billy" Batson Teth Adam Jaime Reyes Jim Corrigan Darkseid Big Barda Mister Miracle J'onn J'onnz Jack Ryder Origin: Gotham City Age: 28 Occupation: Journalist Occassional goes on TV. Jack Ryder reports his findings of issues going on in the U.S. He is known as "The Creeper", a superhero who seems to be crazy and unpredictable. He discovered "The Creeper" persona of his after his body reacted to experimental drugs that gave him regenerative powers. The Creeper is a demonic alternate form he takes when he does vigilante work. Jack Ryder was discovered by Batman while Jack was The Creeper. He's loosely associated with superhero teams. The Creeper is currently the only one who The Joker genuinely is afraid of. 'Earth 2' Superman Batman Wonder Woman The Flash Green Lantern Others 'Earth 3' Superman Batman Wonder Woman The Flash Green Lantern Others 'Earth 6' Superman Batman Wonder Woman The Flash Green Lantern Others 'Earth 16' Superman Kal-El Lois Kent Jonathan Samuel Kent Alexis Luthor Batman Bruce Wayne Origin: Gotham City Sex: Male Age: 52 Occupation: Major Shareholder of Wayne Enterprises: CEO of Wayne Enterprises. The first Batman of Earth 16. His life played out similar to Earth 1's Bruce Wayne, but has managed to have a son and a daughter. He is now more involved in Wayne Enterprises due to his older age, but is still a very capable person at 52 years old. He watches over his son and daughter's activities, but has full confidence in their pursuits. Bruce Wayne gave Damian the cowl when Damian was 18 years old. He also publicly admitted to being Batman 4 years after the Damian became Batman. The mayor, hearing about this information, pardoned Bruce for his actions as Batman. He now spends his non-working moments keeping Wayne Manor tidy and spending time with his wife, Selina. Selina Kyle Origin: Gotham City Sex: Female Age: 49 Occupation: Casual associate of the Wayne Foundation The former Catwoman. She now goes by Selina Wayne and casually assists the Wayne Foundation. She is just like her Earth 1 counterpart, initially enemies. But, she truly came to care about Bruce after hearing he was drugged by Talia al Ghul. Selina even wanted to kill Talia when she discovered Talia had Bruce's son, but Bruce didn't let Selina do it. Selina for genuine reasons and payback against Talia, decided to marry Bruce Wayne. Selina is no longer interested in thrillseeking in a cat suit, but she still is spending time with Bruce. She helps out her daughter in the Wayne Foundation, especially the Selina Kyle Fundraisers, which are aimed to help orphans get decent foster parents. Damian Wayne Origin: Unknown Sex: Male Age: 27 Occupation: Shareholder of Wayne Enterprises; Vigilante The current Batman of Earth 16. Damian Wayne grew up alongside of the League of Assassins, ment for being Ra's al Ghul's successor. He found himself in his father's care as of eight years old. During his father's care, he grew to hate the League of Assassins after hearing what his mother, Talia, has done to his father. His hatred has been further cemented by his grandfather, Ra's, when his mother was killed in an attempt to defend him from an assassin from Ra's League, thus Damian disowning the al Ghul heritage. As Batman, he patrols Gotham by himself. Outside of that, Damian Wayne is almost completely like his father. Helena Wayne Origin: Gotham City, United States Sex: Female Age: 20 Occupation: Shareholder of Wayne Enterprises; head of Wayne Foundation Daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. She is a very charitable woman, often giving to the truly needy and can tell who genuinely needs help or is just manipulating people. Unlike her Earth 2 counterpart, she has no interest no crime fighting as she leaves that to her half brother, Damian. Helena is rather talented in handling herself as she learned the ways of fighting from both Damian and Bruce, and knows streets smarts from her mother. Helena is known for her good sense of morality, fashion sense, and an avid defender of capitalist economics. She also happens to be one of Gotham's most eligible bachorlettes, though some men are scared away by the idea of being Bruce Wayne's son-in-law. Barbara Gordon Ra's al Ghul Sin Tzu Bianca Quinn Origin: Gotham City, United States Age: 24 Occupation: College Student at Gotham University Daughter to Harley Quinn and the Joker. She's known for following in her mother's footsteps, a psychiatry major. Bianca doesn't really get involved in crime fighting or crime commiting, but she has been known to hang around with the Justice League. She keeps the spirits of her friends up with her sense of humor. She is a reliable informant for the heroes. No mental issues for her have been seen or detected in spite of her lineage. There are some truth to rumors about Bianca and Conner Queen being a couple, but there's currently no evidence to which of the rumors is true. Duella Dent Wonder Woman Diana of Themyscira Stephen Rockwell Trevor Donna Trevor The Flash Bartholomew Henry Allen Jason Donald Allen Ira Joseph West Harrison Wells Green Lantern Harold Jordan Guy Gardner Denise Gardner John Stewart Charles Stewart Others Connor Lance Queen Arthur Curry, Jr 'Earth 25' Superman Batman Bruce Wayne Origin: Gotham City, United States Sex: Male Age: 28 Occupation: CEO and majority owner of Wayne Enterprises The Batman of Earth 25 and a proud, legitimate business conglomerate owner who is the richest man in Gotham. Bruce Wayne lost his parents at a young age and became Batman to fight crime like most other counterparts of his, using a wealth of talents and knowledge. He entrusted his company to his maternal uncle Phillip Kane until Bruce was old enough to run it. Aside from the obvious cosmetics of his gear, this Bruce differs from his Earth 1 counterpart in that he doesn't adopt Dick Grayson, currently has no biological children, and actually could smile and even joke slightly more outside of the typical acts he does as Bruce Wayne. He's been Batman for nine years and been with the Justice Guild for four years. Alfred Pennyworth Origin: England Sex: Male Age: 58 Occupation: Wayne Family Butler Earth 25's Alfred Pennyworth is the family butler and legal guardian for Bruce Wayne when Bruce was a minor. This man allowed Bruce to gain a vast knowledge of business, martial arts, detective, and many other fields of skills in life. Alfred sometimes took Bruce to see other relatives of both Wayne and Kane heritage, in efforts to curb the inevitable motivations to track his parents murderer and fight crime. This may not seem much on the outside, but Alfred may have saved Bruce Wayne in the long run by doing these things. Of course, Alfred is no slouch, himself. He was highly trained as an elite in the British military forces and kept training after retiring to his job as a butler. Richard "Dick" Grayson Origin: United States Sex: Male Age: 23 Occupation: Owner of Haley's Circus Earth 25's Dick Grayson was a performer in Haley's Circus alongside of his family. The circus came to Gotham and the Flying Graysons were the star performers. Carmine Falcone wanted to keep the circus in Gotham. He tried to buy Haley's Circus, but the owner refused. In retaliation, Carmine sabotaged the Flying Grayson's act by cutting ropes enough for them to break off during the performance and Dick was the sole survivor of the sabotage. Phillip Kane stepped in to adopt Dick, seeing Dick being just like Bruce Wayne, minus the boys being five years apart. Learning Carmine Falcone was involved, Dick vowed to clean up Gotham of Carmine's influence and anyone he's corrupted. Bruce accepted Dick as his uncle's foster child and they grew to be like brothers. Dick's vow was put into action when he discovered Bruce was Batman and was working with Superman. He adopted the moniker "Nightwing" after becoming a vigilante himself and Superman giving him that name. Barbara Gordon Origin: Gotham City, United States Sex: Female Age: 26 Occupation: IT Manager at Gotham Library Earth 25's Barbara Gordon is the daughter of the late comissioner James Gordon. Similar to Earth 1 counterpart, she met Batman while visiting her father for the night and quickly idolized him. A huge difference with her Earth 1 counterpart is she eventually developed romantic feelings for Batman after working with him and learning his secret identity. After three years, she went to Bruce Wayne to confess her feelings. To her surprise, Bruce confessed his feelings first, leaving her to happily recipropcate them. The Joker ended her father life two months after her 25th birthday. She is more determined to send the Joker to death row and shockingly, Bruce agrees. The next encounter with the Joker, she intends on it being her last. Jason Todd Origin: Gotham City, United States Sex: Male Age: 13 Occupation: Student at Gotham Academy Earth 25's Robin and adopted by Bruce Wayne. He's slightly violent and ill-tempered for a Robin, but Bruce Wayne is confident he'll be raised on a good path. Jason Todd, prior to adoption at 10, was a street urchin without his parents. Jason was noticed by Bruce Wayne while he trying to "fix" a company car. In reality, he was modifying it to go faster. Bruce Wayne then later adopted him to be his first Robin. Jason Todd aims to be an avid mechanic when he gets older, if he doesn't get the cowl. He's one of the indivduals in line to be the next Batman of Earth 25 when he gets older. Victoria "Viki" Vale Harvey Dent Michael Akins The Joker Origin: Unknown Sex: Male Age: Unknown Occupation: Psychopathic Criminal Earth's 25's Joker. Nobody knows his true name, not even himself. The Joker has terrorized gotham for as long as Gotham had Batman. What is known about the Joker is that he has taken a fancy to Batman after hearing about Batman's crime fighting. He enjoys commiting countless acts of felonies and mayhem to cause chaos. He views everything as one big joke to laugh at. The Joker is directly responsible for James Gordon's murder before James could assume the role as Gotham's new mayor. The Joker is currently on the run and still terrorizing Gotham. Both Batman and Batgirl wish to see him get the death penalty once they get him. Carmine Falcone Oswald Cobblepot Bane Victor Zsasz Jervis Tetch Hugo Strange Roman Sionis Thomas Elliot Wonder Woman The Flash Green Lantern Others 'Earth 30' Superman Batman Bruce Wayne Origin: Gotham City, United States Sex: Male Age: 22 Occupation: Shareholder of Wayne Enterprises. Head of Wayne Foundation. Earth 30's Batman and the current head of the Wayne Foundation. This Bruce Wayne did not lose his parents, but still managed to become Batman. He's mostly a guy who lives up to his parents expectations as a person of good standing, carrying on the Wayne legacy. Bruce became Batman after seeing his foundation being the target of casual robberies and one case of corporate espionage. When he's not Batman, he's usually seen with his betrothed girlfriend Zatanna Zatara, who he has known since he was 16. This Bruce may not be as skilled as some of his counterparts, but he still can hold his own against the scum of Gotham. The only people in Gotham who knows Bruce's secret of being Batman are his parents, his brother, Alfred Pennyworth, and Zatanna. Zatanna even fights along side of Bruce at times in his endless crusade against crime and corruption. Thomas Wayne, Sr Martha Wayne Thomas Wayne, Jr. Origin: Gotham City, United States Sex: Male Age: 18 Occupation: Shareholder of Wayne Enterprises. Journalist. Brother to the Earth 30 Bruce Wayne. Thomas Wayne, Jr demonstrated a high intellect from a young age. He wants to fix Gotham City as much as his brother, Bruce. As such, he points out the corruption anonymously on Gotham's mayor and his associates. He often participates in charity events held by his brother and ensures the money gathered by the events go to the proper people. Thomas can hold his own just as efficiently, if not, better than his brother. Thomas is actually considering fighting crime as a vigilante himself, calling himself "Wingman" if or when he does. Alfred Pennyworth Kathleen Kane Oswald Cobblepot Carmine Falcone Selina Kyle Joe Chill Harvey Dent Wonder Woman The Flash Green Lantern Others Zatanna Zatara 'Earth 32''' Trivia *Although characters with aliases are listed under true names, the database acknowledges the name they commonly go by. *Barbara Gordon of Earth 25 is based off of a counterpart from an alternate timeline found during the events of Zero Hour. **This is alluded to by Earth 1 Batman when he searched Earth 25's Gotham PD records and later confirmed by Barbara of Earth 25, who lost her father to the Earth 25 Joker. *The Joker of Earth 25 is based off of a fusion of Dark Knight Returns and the Killing Joke instances of the Joker. *Interestingly, Damian Wayne of this game's Earth 16 is not dating Earth 16 Lex Luthor's daughter unlike his New 52 counterpart. He is actually dating the daughter of this Earth 16's Vicki Vale. That Vicki Vale married a Gotham city worker named Trent. *Earth 16's Joker, Bianca Quinn, is a callback to the Thrillkiller Joker, whose first name is Bianca. *Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells were brought into the game as a nod to fans of the CW Flash show. Luckily for this game's Harrison Wells, his identity is not stolen and neither does his counterparts. *Earth 30's Bruce Wayne's Bat Suit is a callback to the suit worn by a scientist named Tlano, who went by "Batman of Zurr-En-Arrh". Category:Subpages Category:DC Comics